


WandaVision Finale - The Heelix Cut

by LucaP5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Gen, Peter is a Little Shit, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, WandaVision Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaP5/pseuds/LucaP5
Summary: What could've been:With this alternate version of the WandaVision series finale, I try to take the story into a different direction, one I would've enjoyed more. If you like Peter Maximoff and Billy/Tommy action, this is the place for you! Please give me feedback in the comments, I want to make this as great and satisfying as it can possibly be, not bound to futurw projects or a budget. New updates every day. Enjoy!
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	WandaVision Finale - The Heelix Cut

WANDAVISION EPISODE 9 - THE HEELIX CUT

Last time on Wandavision remains the same as in the version that aired: "Snoopers gonna snoop." 

The episode starts with Pietro fighting Monica at the back of Agatha's house. Monica tries to fight him, but he is too fast to reach and he runs around her in circles until she falls to the ground. As she stands up, Pietro says: "You should be scared, you know. I know karate." Monica's eyes turn purple as she notices a weird energy around Pietro's necklace. Pietro continues as he approaches her: "I can't let you hurt my sister any longer. Nothing personal." 

Pietro grabs her hand to run off as suddenly he gets thrown into Agatha's car by Vision, who is enraged. "Who are you and what are you doing to Wanda!", he screams as he is ready to blast him. Monica shouts stop as she runs in front of Pietro and looks into Vision's eyes. "I don't think he's the cause of this, Vision. Somebody is controlling him." Vision stops and Monica rips off the Necklace, freeing Pietro from Agatha's control. Vision kneels down, looking at the confused Pietro: "Is everything alright, Pietro?" He looks at Vision and then at Monica before jumping up and staring Vision into the eyes. 

"Who's Pietro?"

What happened to Pietro? A look back at the 80s might be able to help. Agatha is spraying the kids again and now, dark magic coming from the spray bottle is visible. She is manipulating the kids into finding the dog and then, she also manipulated the other exchange between the twins and Wanda. "Do you have a brother?" "I do, his name was Pietro. He's far away from here and that makes me...sad." Agatha is waiting outside with Sparky, whispering: "Just a little bit more, Wanda." 

She then waited again until after Sparky mysteriously passed away. Wanda talks about bringing back the dead while the hex barrier is becoming more and more unstable. Looking closer and closer into the barrier, little stars in the hex radiation become visible, each one like a little galaxy. Suddenly, the stars start merging together until there is a loud bang. It's already dark as suddenly, orange energy starts coming out of barrier, building some sort of vessel, slowly getting more and more detailed and then turning into a human. When Peter is completely materialized, he falls to the ground, catching his breath. He looks around and sees Agatha before him, with a giant smirk on her face: "I've been waiting for you to show up, Pietro. I'm glad you're finally back from vacation." She stops his movement completely and then puts a wooden necklace around his neck. Peter stands up, slowly looking at Agatha and smiling: "Seems I'm late for my rehearsal." He runs off, leaving Agatha in the dark laughing. Pietro appears at the door and Wanda looks him into the eyes.

The shot turns into Wanda in the present, now looking at Agatha and her Kids screaming for help. 

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda.", Agatha says while choking the kids with her magic. You have no idea just how valuable you are. I have read legends about you! The legendary Scarlet Witch, a Nexus being, connected to all realities. You know, I always thought those texts came from the past but no, no. They came from other realities. Realities in which they fear you, Wanda. Just like the people in this city." Wanda is getting more and more angry. "You're lying."

"I would never lie to you, kid. To be quite honest with you, I'm doing you a favor here. Draining you of your energy is quite tedious to be honest, but a least we're still flying under the radar. You should count yourself lucky that I used a spell to hide ourselves from the Sorcerer Supreme for a while or you'd already be sealed away in some old book."

Wanda shoots a giant red blast at Agatha, who just absorbs it and laughs. "I know you don't listen, but really? Everything I've been doing was done with the goal of making you use your powers, getting comfortable with them. I feed on them, taking power from the unworthy and giving them to the ones who can handle them. And there is no way to get more energy out of you than you having to create. Your weird boyfriend, CHILDREN. The more they age, the more powerful they get, the more energy they consume. I haven't gotten this much energy since a few hundred years ago so thank you. And now they're back with me, where they belong. Don't try to stop me Wanda."

Agatha's magic turns from purple to black and the twins get trapped in a black ball, a prison to their powers. The kids and Wanda scream in terror as Agatha draws the energy to herself, shrinking it down and letting it float across her palm. "Believe me, it's nothing personal."

As Agatha disappears, Wanda breaks down crying. She has lost everything, again. She kneels down and sobs, punching the ground beneath her. The hex barrier starts pulsating, changing formation as Wanda fears for her family's life. We look over Wanda shoulder, as White Vision floats down and walks toward her. "Wanda." He says in a calming voice. 

Wanda turns around, seeing Vision completely in white. He stops before her, looking her dead in the eyes. She hugs him: "Vision." She looks him in his blue eyes, analyzing data and being completely silent. Wanda backs off. "Vision?", she says before he grabs her arm, lifting her up and not letting guy. His eyes turn black. "Wanda. You're a danger to these people. You need to be stopped." Wanda attacks him with no effect before he throws her to the ground. Wanda quickly gets up. Vision is here to kill her.

Peter, Monica and Vision are still at the back of Agatha's house. Vision looks concerned. "So your name is Peter and you're not actually Wanda's brother?"

"Uhh, I don't remember a Wanda being my sister." "I KNEW IT!" Vision pulls up his arms like a kid who's just won a new plushy, with a big smile on his face. "Who are you, then? Are you from Westview?" Monica sits down while the two look tensely at each other, Vision focusing on Peter's eyes and Peter focusing on a Squirrel that's running up a tree. "No, nooo. I live at my mom's house." The sky is still pulsating, more and more black clouds are approaching the middle of the hex. Vision raises his eyebrows (?): "Well, that's strange."

"I'm sorry, alright?? I'm a bit confused right now. You're a robot, right? Do you know a guy named Charles Xavier? He's a friend of mine y'know, and umm..he might be able to help."

"My databank says nothing about a person with that name."

Peter squints his eyes: "Hmm. He should stand out from the crowd. Bald, is in a wheelchair, menacing look." He shakes his head. "Well, maybe he changed his name." 

Vision points at the sky that darkens with every passing second. "We don't have time for this. Do you still have your powers?" Peter shakes. "Uhh...sure." 

"Alright, you'll evacuate the city and I'll help Wanda. Monica, right? Help Peter and evacuate from the town hall. I'll see you later." He flies off. Monica looks Peter in the eyes while he stares at himself. "What are you waiting for?"

Peter chuckles: "What the hell am I wearing? Give me a sec." Peter blasts off and comes back in a black jacket, a "Nirvana" shirt, leather trousers, wireless earphones and a twinkie in his hand. The dark is almost completely dark now with some light shining through the clouds.

Monica laughs "Did you really just steal someone's earphones?" He crosses his arms. "I don't know how these work but I have time to figure it out." One last bite, a smirk and then he runs off. Monica rolls her eyes: "I didn't think it could get much weirder than beings friends with skrulls." She also starts walking towards the road.

White Vision is still fighting Wanda outside. Wanda has realized that this isn't her husband. "I've killed you before, you know!" She shouts while trying to focus her energy on the middle of his head. White Vision deflects everything. "I'm an artificial lifeform, Wanda. I'm meant to learn. Adapt. And you need to be taken out before you hurt even more people." He's getting closer and closer. "Vis, you know me. Why are you doing this?" As Wanda stops wasting energy on the synthezoid, she slowly walks back. "I'm not hindered by emotional burdens anymore. I only see what's important. You are holding an entire towm hostage, torturing anyone involved." 

Wanda has lost all hope. She tries manipulating his program, but it's impossible. Her power over him came from the mindstone and without it, she can't do anything to stop him. "I'm sorry, I- I didn't do it on purpose!" "That doesn't change anything now. You need to be eliminated before you become a danger to all of humanity." White Vision is about to strike as the Vision frol Westview flies in and sends him flying into a car. 

"Hands off my wife."

"Where are the boys?" Vision floats to the ground, still shaken by the impact of his punch. Wanda is panting: "They're in the house, safe. Vision, I..." Vision interrupts her while looking at White Vision, slowly standing up and walking oit of the explosion. "It's alright, Wanda. I know why you made this world, but I can't forgive you." 

"I can fix it."  
"Can you?"

White Vision has fully recovered by now and is ready to fight again. He focuses on his main target, Wanda. The sky is changing colors again, now getting more and more red.  
Wanda looks at Vision in regret.

"Vision, this is our home."  
"Then let's fight for it."

Vision takes off as he and his white counterpart take the fight to the skies. Wanda looks around and sees Agatha in the distance, summoning runes over the town hall. She also flies off. White Vision analyzes his opponent's attacks, sending their structure directly to a data centre outside of the hex.

Meanwhile at the S.W.O.R.D. base outside the hex, Hayward and his crew are preparing for battle. They're tracking both the Visions now as they are trying to take each other out. Jimmy enters the base as he is being taken away by the security. Hayward laughs.

"Look, it's my favorite member of the bureau!" He focuses on the screen again. "Reconfirm mission objective. Send him the whole package via the data centre." The sword agent nods and sends more battle information inside of the hex. Hayward claps and everyone immediately focuses on him. He stands in the middle of the crowd and smirks. "Alright everyone, let's start this operation. Launch the missiles. Main target: Wanda Maximoff. Don't worry about the civilians."


End file.
